happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doggone It
Doggone It is episode number 3.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description This episode is foaming at the mouth! Watch Lumpy tame the beast! Lumpy tries to catch a dog that goes crazy when it hears whistling. (DVD) Plot The episode begins with Lifty and Shifty driving away from a pet store in their van. At that moment, Pop and Cub go into the pet store to buy a pet. Pop sees and falls in love with a cute puppy named Whistle, while Cub has his heart set on a vicious dog that is locked up in a steel cage. Pop is visibly frightened and denies Cub's wishes, much to Cub's disappointment, but Cub soon grows to like Whistle as much as Pop when the puppy gives him an affectionate lick. attacking Sniffles and Handy.]] Elsewhere, Lumpy, an animal catcher, is contacted via radio in his truck to attend to an urgent issue. As Lumpy arrives at the scene, he finds a hysterical Cuddles covered in purple bruises. Cuddles explains to Lumpy what happened and then runs away in fear. Lumpy opens the door to a nearby house, when suddenly, tentacles pop out the door and windows of the house. He looks in to see a giant squid clutching Sniffles, Handy, Petunia, and Toothy in its grasp. The tentacle holding Petunia repeatedly slams her onto the floor, killing her. Lumpy readies a mouse trap, enters the house, and single-handedly disables the squid, dragging it behind him to his truck, with Petunia and Sniffles still in its tentacles. At Pop's house, Cub happily plays with Whistle in his bedroom. Pop leaves the room, whistling as he goes, but returns to the room upon hearing Cub screaming. He enters the room to find blood everywhere, furniture destroyed and Whistle attacking Cub. As Lumpy finishes tying the squid to the back of his truck, he gets a call from Pop, himself now being attacked by Whistle, asking him to come help. Lumpy arrives and sees Pop carefully dangling Whistle on a leash, trying to make him calm down. Lumpy slowly puts his net under Whistle and picks him up, and walks away. But before Lumpy gets the chance to put him in a cage, it is revealed that Whistle has escaped by chewing through his net. Meanwhile, at Giggles' house, Giggles puts a tea kettle on her stove and takes a basket of laundry outside. As she begins hanging her laundry on a clothes line, a bird flies down and Whistle approaches. Giggles begins hugging and playing with him, but when the bird whistles, Whistle begins viciously attacking Giggles by biting on her buttocks, ripping the skin off and exposing the nerves. She shrieks as Whistle continues biting the skin off her butt. Giggles attempts to flee, screaming. Lumpy hears Giggles' screams of distress and rushes to her aid. Meanwhile, Giggles is shrieking while holding onto a tree branch as Whistle continues biting on the skin of her butt, holding on. Giggles' wrists begin to peel, exposing her flesh, and as a result the skin on her body (minus her head and hands) falls loose completely, making Giggles scream loudly in extreme pain. Giggles, losing her grip, falls into a washtub filled with water. Whistle growls and leaps into the water, violently mauling and skinning Giggles. Her muffled screams become faint as the water turns red. Lumpy arrives, but is too late. He spots the dead Giggles, who is missing all the skin on her body except for her head, and Whistle, who is sitting there happily wagging his tail. Lumpy is confused and thinks about the situation when Giggles' tea kettle begins to whistle. Whistle suddenly gets aggressive and begins biting Lumpy's chest. Lumpy pulls Whistle off him and throws Whistle into the streets near Mime. Mime sees The Mole driving down the road, about to hit Whistle. As Lumpy hops over a fence, Mime blows on a whistle to warn The Mole, causing Whistle to grow aggressive and attack The Mole in his car. The Mole's car swerves near Disco Bear, who is strutting down the sidewalk. Mime blows his whistle again to warn Disco Bear of the approaching vehicle, but this only causes Whistle to start attacking Disco Bear. is the most idiotic genius in the world.]] Lumpy begins thinking about the connection between Whistle's attacks, slowly connecting the dots in his head. By now, Whistle has begun tearing out Disco Bear's intestines and runs away with them as Disco Bear falls dead. Mime once more blows his whistle, causing Whistle to turn his sights on Mime. Lumpy has finally figured out that whistles are what trigger Whistle's aggression, and he tackles Mime just as Whistle is about to attack him. While Lumpy accidentally swallows the whistle, Mime is knocked halfway into the road, where his head is run over by a passing car. As Lumpy struggles to breathe with the whistle in his throat, he lets out whistling noises, which cause Whistle to chase after him. Lumpy is brutally attacked by Whistle, but is able to escape and hide. He successfully coughs up the whistle, but when he lets out a whistle of relief, Whistle appears and chases Lumpy up a tree. Whistle then attempts to climb up the tree, repeatedly scraping the wood away. Later that day, during night, now with half of the tree stump scraped away, Whistle has snapped out of his feral state and fallen asleep. Lumpy picks up the sleeping Whistle. But as Lumpy begins walking back to his truck, it is revealed that the squid he caught has regained consciousness, and is now standing on its tentacles. Down the road, Lifty and Shifty are seen fighting over a dollar in their van. This distracts them until they realize that they are driving towards the squid. As the two brothers begin screaming, the squid releases ink onto their van. Unable to see through the ink-covered windshield, they activate the windshield wipers, but it is not enough to wipe off the ink. As a result, Lifty and Shifty crash into a tree close to the one Lumpy was hiding in. They slam onto the tree with so much force, they fly right through their windshield and get crushed like soda cans when they fly into the tree at high speed, which apparently saddens Lumpy over the pair's deaths. The back of their van opens up and dozens of dogs identical to Whistle fall out of the back, knocking Whistle out of Lumpy's hands. Not knowing which is the real Whistle, Lumpy connects the dots in his head again, grabs Mime's whistle, and blows it. One of the dogs arches its back and snarls, leading Lumpy to believe he has found the right one, when suddenly all of the other dogs do likewise. The dogs then jump onto Lumpy and begin to maul him to death. The final scene shows all the dogs back in their normal state, except for two, who are seen fighting over one of Lumpy's severed antlers, the only thing that remains of him. Moral "Let sleeping dogs lie!" Deaths #Sniffles, Petunia, Handy, Toothy, and Nutty (not seen, but scream heard) die from being attacked by a giant squid. Petunia was the only one shown getting slammed against the floor. Toothy and Handy's deaths were confirmed by Warren Graff #Cub may have died from being attacked by Whistle. (Debatable, as he suffered similar injuries in And the Kitchen Sink and survived; it is possible that Pop took him to a hospital before Whistle did any fatal damage. For more information, see Cub's Death.) #Giggles is skinned alive and mauled by Whistle. #The Mole is mauled by Whistle inside his car. #Disco Bear's intestines are torn out by Whistle, and he dies from his injuries and/or blood loss. #Mime's head is run over by a car, decapitating him. #Lifty and Shifty crash their van into a tree and are crushed to death when they fly into the tree at high speed. #Lumpy is eaten alive by numerous dogs resembling Whistle. Injuries #Cuddles is covered in bruises all over his body from the squid. #The giant squid gets stuck in a mousetrap and gets knocked out by Lumpy. #Pop gets attacked by Whistle, but survives. #Giggles has the skin on her body torn off by Whistle. #Lumpy has a portion of his skin ripped off by Whistle. #Whistle is thrown across the street by Lumpy, causing him to get bruised up and dirty. #Mime is pushed into the road by Lumpy. #Lumpy chokes on Mime's whistle, after it lands in his throat. #Lumpy is mauled by Whistle. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 6''' ('''3 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 9''' ('''12 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 40% (20% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #A giant squid destroys the windows on a house. #Whistle's attack on Cub leaves his room in shambles. #Pop, The Mole, and Disco Bear's clothing are torn and ripped by Whistle. #The driver window on The Mole's car shatters when Whistle jumps into it. #Whistle bites away the bark on a tree. #Lifty and Shifty crash their van into a tree. Goofs #Even though Pop and Cub are starring characters, they only appear in the beginning of the episode. (However, they could be considered starring characters because they started the events of this episode by adopting Whistle and therefore starting the chaos.) #Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles are listed as featuring characters, but only make short appearances. #In the featuring roles, Lifty and Shifty have pac-man pupils instead of their usual ones. #Cub's safety pin switches positions several times, even in continuous shots. #Whistle's pac-man eyes switch between facing each other, facing away from each other, or being aligned correctly like the other characters. Likewise, Whistle's evil eyes switch places a couple of times. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #When Lumpy sets up his mousetrap, Nutty's screaming can be heard, despite him not being in the house with the Giant Squid, or in the episode period. #Cub and Lumpy should've lost their hats when they got attacked by Whistle. #When Lumpy "catches" Whistle in a net the first time, Whistle's pattern(s) change. #As Giggles is hanging on a branch, her clothes disappear from the clothesline. #The washtub Giggles falls into does not appear until she lets go of the tree branch. #When Giggles slips from the branch after Whistle tears off her skin, there is skin on her hands, but when she falls into the tub in the next scene, the skin on her hands is gone. #Though Whistle mauls Giggles, there are no visible wounds (aside from her missing skin) on her body. #The distance between The Mole's car and Whistle changes dramatically between shots. #When Whistle pounces on Disco Bear, Disco Bear's blood is a very light shade of red. #When Lumpy dive-tackles Mime, they both move to right while the whistle flies to the left. When they hit the ground, however, the whistle somehow lands in Lumpy's mouth. #Mime's entire head splatters on the street before the car completely runs him over. #When Whistle attacks Lumpy, Lumpy loses a lot of blood, but when he gets up he only has a few scratches on his body. #The distance Lumpy is from Lifty and Shifty's van changes between the time they crash into the tree and when their back doors fly open. #When Lumpy whistles to find Whistle among other dogs, Whistle seems to be the only dog with a bulge on his right eye. However, other scenes show many other dogs with a bulge on their right eye too. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:The Third Degree Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:Out of Focus Category:2006 Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Job Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac